the truth of hermione riddle
by beccaxbx1993
Summary: hermione isnt hermione granger she is hermione minerva riddle daughter of tom riddle and minerva mcgonnagall what madness will ensue


Father hermione smiled. My dear come we have a ball I recall your mother always has a party for something he sighed. But daddy you don't let her do anything. I know I don't want her hurt he mumbled daddy she is one of the best you let me she said. I know but its different your you I only trust the best to be around you your mother I cant lose either of you but losing you mother would kill me so would losing you but I love her so much she is the other half of me I know daddy she smiled and together they walked into the ballroom at the riddle manor. My lord they bowed her father sneered as she glared at the assembled deatheaters. Her mother sat on her throne in an emerald green dress with sliver jewellery. On her left was her fathers throne and one the left of that was hers. She walked past her father and sat down glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. Her father smirked thinking she would make a good leader before joining his wife and daughter where they were seated. Daddy hermione smiled yes he answered. I want a puppy she demanded he chuckled but nodded ok he smiled all the deatheater's in earshot looked at the family as they talked about everyday things pansy parkinson rushed over to the dark lords daughter omg me you are going to talk now she said pulling the all to willing girl around the hall to the other Slytherin's and hogwarts students in the room. Granger Draco smirked you can drop the act dray we have been friends since we were little she commented I know still he shrugged. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning towards blaise zabini and striking up a conversation about quidditch. Oh yeah mia we should get together for a game we haven't played in for ever he said. She smirked that's because I'm not allowed remember however if I just happen to fly around the pitch and catch the snitch before you do then I'm not really playing correct she smirked. The group laughed. This is going to be so weird when we go back to school next week. Not really everything will go back to normal she shrugged I will look like Granger mudblood she spat out the name like some thing foul she had just eaten. You really don't like her do you Millie asked. No I hate it I can live with the insults but being best friend to potter is getting on my nerves I mean come on I'm going to the library that excuse has been working for nearly seven years she said. The group chuckled and nodded sympathetically I really don't know how you do it with those Weasley's Draco said. Ginny is all right far to slytherin for her own good doesn't even believe in half the stuff her parents go on about we could turn her if given the right push hermione stated. The group nodded giving her encouragement while in school Draco was there gang leader it was really hermione who told everyone how to act and everything. My lady Snape smirked looking like he normally does really why are you still wearing glamours she asked before she set to work in his place was a light brown haired man with straight white teeth a straight nose and a tan his clothes were blue robes made of the finest silk available to man there she smiled your two much like your mother he said. Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes the group looked at there potions master wow pansy said. Yep cho Chang said looking him up and down. How blaise asked. Long story hermione smiled shaking her head these are my looks I was born with however my mother decided to place me under several glamours seeing as I looked nothing like my muggle step father. But you look like. my father yes were half brother and sister she smiled. The group shook there heads realising there was a lot more to the story of Severus Snape and hermione Minerva riddle. Her mother descended form her chair and began to walk towards the group hello mother she smiled so did it work she asked. No sorry hermione answered her mother sheepishly. don't worry dear when we get back to school hopefully I can do what I want she smirked. I really do wish you would keep your looks like that Severus your muggle step father is dead has been since you killed him. true he replied but the school would never be the same and Dumbledore thinks I'm Severus Snape not Severus tom riddle. I know she sighed you know albus is getting on my nerves I mean showing potter toms memories I mean really she sighed. Minerva calm Severus chuckled. I know its so frustrating I want to kill him tom wont let me she pouted. Now what are we going to do about potter this year. kill Sirius hermione replied. Think it would work Severus asked. Leave it to me besides we wont kill him but we will make it look like it oh god there's aunt Bella she hissed at the group the group looked over to bellatrix who was trying and failing to grab the dark lords attention what is she wearing Minerva hissed. I have know idea she said shaking her head I mean really does she not know your in the room her daughter asked no apparently not before Minerva mcgonagall left to crucio bellatrix. Your mother is nice out side of class Tracy Davis commented yeah she is unless your name is bellatrix lestrange hermione smirked i must go Dumbledore will be wanting a report hermione sighed but changed his looks tell him that he isn't planning on anything just now you have know idea who his daughter or wife are they weren't there they were in Africa with the Malfoy's Snape sighed and nodded I will be back tonight he said shaking his head. You guys are close pansy said. We are we grew up as only kids when we were introduced in my first year you know he's my older brother why do you think he hates potter and weasel so much he like you guys he has known you all of your life's but he doesn't like me being about others specially them blood traitors. Come on lets go up the stairs I have some firewhiskey Draco grinned fine hermione blushed. I'm going to tell mother and father that were going to my room for the night. And she walked off to her parents aunt Bella are you ok she asked biting her lip you mother has it out for me the older witch hissed aunt Bella you were trying to talk to father when he was ignoring you considering your past she is going to be a bit testy hermione advised. I know I'm sorry she shrugged don't worry there's aunt cissy she said pointing at the blond hair witch with her husband your right the night is still young she smiled and walked off to her sister. She slided up to her parents she is with Malfoy and cissa thanks her father breathed honestly why do you keep her around hermione asked. She knows to much her mother answered well I only came to tell you me and the guys are calling it a night for down here were going up to my room. Her parents hugged her and smiled her mother kissing her on her cheek and her father telling her to behave she smiled and walked walked back to her friends. Come on she smiled and the group walked up the stairs they sat on her bed or on chairs around the room as Draco went next door to his room and came back with a crate of firewhiskey she smiled up at him and took a bottle so what do you guys want to do she said flicking her wand so music came on she walked to her bathroom and let her dress fall on the floor before summoning a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of draco's his quidditch shirt actually. He smirked at her as she stretched on her bed and began drinking. Dunno lets just drink Millie replied. The group shrugged and began drinking and talking among them selves Severus walked into her bedroom an hour after he left and picked up the nearest bottle of firewhiskey and drank half the bottle in one gulp you know I want to kill him teach potter oclumuncey just make it hard as possible hermione shrugged and waved her wand leaving Snape in a pair of emerald sweat pants really no top he asked. No if everyone is looking at you then you wont be looking at dray she smirked. Thanks he drawled but sat back letting the room look at his flawless tanned skin with that chiselled chest and six pack so pansy asked sitting on top of her potions master. Hermione burst out laughing don't even try he is gayer than blaise. Snape just looked amused pansy looked put out tell me if your gay then why wear them robes she said frowning when I look like my usual self do you think I could wear anything else he asked raising an eyebrow. No your right she shrugged and continued to sit on his lap while talking to Tracy so you think you can get ginny on side Snape asked yeah sure wait a couple of weeks before I ask her then we take her to the chamber and talk she asked the group nodded. Draco and her fell asleep in her bed much to Snape's amusement when will they see he mused pansy had fallen asleep on him he picked her up and walked over to the couch blaise was on blaise he hissed the Italian woke up with a start his ward raised to kill um could you move you can sleep in draco's room he shrugged as he put pansy down on the chair. Blaise stretched and nodded before stumbling towards his best mates room the potions master shook his head and walked off to his own room next door to Draco's he walked in to find blaise asleep on his bed he shook his head and walked into draco's room and lay on the bed and fell asleep. He was woken up by the sun and he stood up realising that today just wasn't his day he walked down the marble staircase and sat in a chair on his fathers left couldn't find a top his father asked amused I didn't stay in my room last night he answered. Do tell I stayed in draco's blaise fell asleep on my bed. Where was Draco the dark lord asked he fell asleep at the party hermione had last night father his father chuckled and shook his head Minerva came in and tom handed her an hangover potion thanks she said. I didn't hear you come back last night sev she asked. I went to that party up the stairs Dumbledore wanted me for news he shrugged what did you tell him you and hermione were in Africa and I still had know idea who you are as instructed by hermione. Minerva smiled and shook her head she has been spending far two much time with you tom. The dark lord just laughed never he objected. Severus just sighed as people started to come down the stairs tom handed hangover potions out thanks daddy she smiled your welcome princess he chuckled and the family went back to breakfast you know this is peaceful tom said suddenly father you have lost it Severus said in dismay shaking his head the others just laughed and agreed. A week later they boarded the hogwarts train and sat in there compartments. Hermione found harry Ron and ginny In one omg where have you been moaned ginny pulling her in the carriage here and there my family had a couple of family things and we went on holiday to France we have a house there so what have you been up to. Nothing much Sirius was about harry grinned. Tell him I said hi and to owl me ok she asked. Yeah sure why. Because I need guy advice who better to get it from than Sirius black she said harry shrugged agreeing to do so why cant you talk to us Ron asked with his mouth full that's why she said moving away slightly yeah at least padfoot doesn't do that ginny agreed. The train ride was spent in silence mostly after that ginny fell sleep on hermione as she read a book harry and Ron played exploding snap the train pulled in and they got changed before heading up to the carriage's once the feast was over they went to bed a couple of weeks into term ginny and hermione were walking to the library when Draco Malfoy and pansy parkinson walked up to them oi mudblood lets hope your friend here doesn't open the chamber again you never know what might be about at night Draco smirked before leaving. Hermione smiled and sat down before she pulled out her laptop and pulled up a document and showed it to ginny. She read it wow she said half an hour later yeah so are you in she asked. Ginny nodded yeah I mean look at all this ginny said. I know hermione smiled come on lets go to dinner she said shutting her laptop off and they two walked away. They walked into the hall and sat down she nodded as if in conversation at ginny who hadn't opened her mouth she caught draco's eye as she nodded showing him it was ok she was in. she looked up at the head table looking for her teacher noticing her mother wasn't there she sighed and began chatting to ginny about this and that. They finished and left before heading up to the seventh floor and asking for a way into the chamber the room provided it the two went down under the castle. They walked into the main chamber and ginny shuddered gin I'm sorry but its the only place safe in here dads even changed the passwords so harry cant get in. dad ginny asked tom she replied. Ginny sat down tell me everything lets wait for the others shall we hermione laughed. Snape was the first one miss Weasley he nodded. Then her mother and Draco as well as cho, Tracy, Daphne, Millie, pansy, blaise, Theo, and Percy Weasley as well as tom riddle. Well lets get this meeting under way shall we. Um miss weasly I'm sorry about the last time you were down here he said. Um thank you she answered. Tom then kissed his wife and kissed his daughters cheek wow. Well son what has the old man been up two now. Snape rolled hie eyes having me teach potter to bar you from his mind never mind the fact we need him to have access to it he sighed father there is only so much I can do to slow down his progress with out albus finding out. Father ginny whispered he's my half brother different mums hermione whispered back ginny nodded well hermione what go you have her father asked harry is convinced Draco is up to something all though that never changes as well as Severus is up to something that umbridge woman is a nightmare all I want to do is kill her but no I will keep the peace besides we cant have potter finding out oh and I brought ginny she wants to join. Why tom asked looking at her. Um ever since my last visit down here when you possessed me I knew how you thought your whole process I agree I even told mione that I do not knowing who she was she only showed me proof this after noon and we came down here I want to join please she asked. Hermione mark her tom directed. Sorry hermione mumbled and placed the tip of her wand on her best friends arm as Percy held her other hand. Hermione said the incantation and on the inside of her right arm was the dark mark. Why the right she asked after she got over the pain. Everyone thinks dark mark left arm Severus explained. Hermione waved her wand and a glamour covered her arm are you ok gin she asked. She nodded Percy what are you doing here she asked. I didn't agree so I joined tom and here we are her brother answered. Ginny nodded. Anything else tom asked the group shook there heads well you know the way out Minerva can we talk the gryffindor head of house nodded and the group left and came out in the dungeons we should get back blaise go flying tomorrow she asked he nodded yeah sure he shrugged. You play ginny asked hermione just smirked of course she answered. Ginny just shook her head and sighed I'm tired night guys she smiled waving to the Slytherin's who hugged hermione good bye ginny don't tell anyone Snape advised she nodded I wont. The two gryffindor's walked back up the stairs and fell on to hermione's bed before falling asleep. The two girls kept disappearing at odd hour they even slept in the same bed so they wouldnt get caught and so rumour started they were together they didn't stop them if anything they encouraged them to spread the rumour. A couple of weeks before Christmas hermione flood grimmauld place for a book or so she told the head master she walked about the house not finding the black heir she went up to his room and knocked he opened the door in just a pair of boxers mione hi he said hey Sirius I have some thing you might like to know he nodded confused meet me in the kitchen bring remus hi professor she called and turned around. Sirius was dumbfounded she knows remus said joining him at the door. Yep I want to know how Sirius said. Its hermione Sirius remus said I want to know what else she knows they shook there heads and grabbed some jeans and walked down the stairs find hermione sitting at the kitchen table drinking firewhiskey. So princess what do you need Sirius asked she handed them each a file they both sat down and began to read. What is all this remus asked when he finished the truth about the dark side she answered as the floo went she grabbed the files and put them in her bag. Oh sev its just you. Your mother was worried when you didn't show up for dinner. She shook her head I will talk to mother later. Does he know remus asked. Yeah he does he compiled that report now what I want to know is what are you going to do about it she asked. I want to join Sirius seethed me two I cant believe this. She nodded right arm she commanded I thought is was the left. She smirked my father marks people on the left me and my mother mark on the right she said she did Sirius first and then remus before placing a glamour on to they will tingle when I call you unlike Severus his burns the two nodded any questions Severus asked what is the plan for the end of the year. Your death hermione replied Sirius swallowed hard calm down Sirius you wont die there is a portal in the ministry that you will fall in and when the battle is finished one of us will pull you back out you will be fine then you can join James and lily in France Severus explained. There alive remus asked. The other two nodded my father rarely kills and if he does he has a reason for killing James and lily had no gain for him he explained everything and they agreed to leave harry thinking his parents were dead. How are they remus asked fine lily is having another child a girl this time they have Sirius remus and James peter as sons and a girl on the way so who else is in on this then Percy ginny us Minerva cho Chang. Draco Malfoy, Narcissa, Bella, in fact all the deatheaters and some students from school. So how do we get harry in on this Sirius asked we wait until after the headmasters death his death your planning on killing albus remus asked. No not yet but perhaps we have to make it look like an accident or at least something that Severus cant heal she said. They nodded so what now the two asked you don't say a word about this to anyone we cant have this getting out as the floo went again so I still cant find the book oh please Granger stop your weeping Snape drawled. As Minerva walked in where were you I was so worried when you didn't come for dinner she said hugging her daughter mum I'm fine I was here with the guys she said. She nodded and sat down don't you two own clothes she asked looking at the two. Yeah but I dragged them out of bed hermione answered. Why her mother asked. So I can mark them she shrugged your on our side Minerva asked. They nodded yeah we are. don't worry dears it will be ok she said sympathetically. Right my death Sirius said and the five began planning. The rest of the year went with balls and planning until harry got the vision of Sirius. He has Sirius harry said running for the door harry stop she called he turned why he has him mione. Yeah but it could be a trap hermione explained I have to go he said and ran out the door Dumbledore's army followed and they flew to the ministry they ran into the hall of prophecy to find Sirius wasn't there. He isn't here I told you harry hermione said nearly colliding with potter. as deatheaters began to apperated into the ministry hand over the prophecy boy lucius Malfoy asked. No harry yelled before he smashed it. Pity lucius sneered. Bella cackled aw is itty bitty potter trying to be a big boy. Where is he harry yelled. Where is who a cold voice of lord voldemort asked. Sirius harry asked. Well I don't see him so he isn't here the dark lord shrugged. Sirius and remus with mcgonagall ran in harry are you ok Sirius asked harry nodded fine they began duelling the deatheaters the found there way into the death chamber and Bella winked at her cousin who mover his head before she sent a stunner at him causing him to fall into the veil. Hermione nearly smirked at the face on potter well as entertaining this has been I have thing to do I still have to make holiday plans my wife and daughter want to go to Paris for the summer. You have a wife harry asked. Yes I do and I love her very much tom explained as I love my son and daughter. You have kids Ron asked. Yes a boy and a girl lovely children you would like them if you knew them of course. Well sorry to keep this short but I am supposed to be evil and albus will be here soon we cant have that tom said sighing before him and the death eaters plus Sirius apperated away. Well hermione said. He seems nice. That was just confusing said harry Minerva agreed remus left upset. Harry turned to go after him harry leave it he wants to be alone him and Sirius were close. So were we harry objected. They were close as in they were together as in sleeping in the same bed together hermione said blushing slightly. Oh realization dawning on Harry's face. Yeah she said looking at his feet come children mcgonagall said ushering the children back to hogwarts harry and the rest sat up all night remembering the iconic Sirius black fred and george were making jokes keeping everyone in laughter until Snape walked in. potter I'm sorry he said. Why the hell do you care you hated him. Snape sneered you don't know about my relationship with your godfather or anyone else for that matter I knew him and I'm sorry for your loss much like I'm sorry for your parents as well he said before he swept out of the classroom. Harry sighed what the hell does that mean. It means that he is sorry for your parents and he was close like remus was to Sirius ginny explained. Snape's gay hermione asked in shock. yeah I mean they way the goad each other is obvious where as remus just try's to calm them down but dam that had to have been some make up sex ginny said. Ewe harry said. The rest just laughed. Thanks gin we cant ever look at Snape the same way again fred said tears streaming down his face laughter. Hermione shook her head gin walk with me hermione asked. Ginny nodded yeah sure harry can we get the map in case we get caught he nodded sure gin he blushed and handed it over thank harry we will be back soon ok she smiled he nodded and began to talk to Ron about Sirius they slid out the room and walked up the stairs to room of requirement they slipped in and floo'd headquarters they stepped out and there was a part in full swing there is the woman of the hour her father called hermione bowed and laughed as she was hugged by Sirius. Ginny smiled and raised an eyebrow you alive she asked. It was a plan all of it hermione's plan everything happens at the end of the year and here we are you planned it all ginny asked. Hermione smiled yeah Sirius is on our side it was only a matter of time before him and remus were found out so remus is going to run with the pack and Sirius is going to work here with my father and sev. Ginny nodded is that lily potter ginny asked. Yeah come on you will love her so much hermione smiled pulling ginny towards the woman. Mia lily smiled hugging the younger witch hi aunt lily she smiled I want you to meet ginny. Ah so your the young woman my god daughter says has stolen my eldest's heart. Ginny blushed don't worry dear she smiled now we need to go shopping where is your mother lily asked. over there talking to father hermione laughed. Lily shook his head I had best go say hello your uncle James is around here so are Si and jay she smiled and walked off come on lets go find jay and Si you will love them she smiled and they walked off aunt mione they yelled attacking her. Hey guys I want you to meet ginny. ginny they laughed attacking her. James laughed behind them uncle James hermione laughed. He hugged her and you are he asked. James this is ginny she smiled. Ah that ginny tell me how is my son he asked. Upset he thinks Sirius is dead but he will be fine ginny assured as Draco and the rest of the gang walked up Draco slid a hand around her waist and hermione blushed slightly. Draco whispered something into her causing her to laugh and slap his chest. The group looked at each other. Something you want to tell us pansy asked. No sorry Draco grinned so mione you going back to school tonight or tomorrow. Tonight why she asked helping her self to a flute of champagne. He shrugged what you doing for summer he asked. Aunt lily wants to go shopping my mother will agree she think I have been spending to much time with father she said shaking her head. The group laughed to be fair you haven't you have just are like him a lot Draco comforted. She sighed I know as the fire place went again and out stepped the Weasley twins who looked around and attempted to leave again what are you guys doing here ginny asked ginny these people are deatheaters fred said. Ginny shook her head no there not there friends and family look this side of the field there's a lot you don't know mione showed me boys mcgonagall said professor help us they have turned ginny against us. Gentlemen shall we take this else where tom asked. Your the. call me tom hermione tom called yes father she smiled standing before him take these to to your room me and your mother will be up soon. Ok by mum by dad she smiled before taking both the twins hands and leading them up to her bedroom. So she said sitting on her bed mione how could you she shook her head and handed them two file read that and you will know I was brought up here I know everything I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this. The twins sat down and began to read everything when they finished the sighed why isn't this more known fred asked. She shrugged there is a lot of things that Dumbledore doesn't want public the the stealing from the potter account anything she shrugged how do you know all this my mother is mcgonagall my brother is Snape two of the most trusted people in Dumbledore's life he cant help but brag and when you slip him truth serum he doesn't have a choice she answered. What do we do now george asked. Either you join or we wipe your memory's. we will join fred answered his brother nodded. They were marked as her father walked in right arm george asked. Dumbledore thinks dark mark left arm Percy answered. Percy fred asked. Hey little bro's he said sitting on a chair. Well welcome to headquarters tom said. thanks. What do you want us to do your joke shop make it to give people hope hermione answered. Your the one in charge fred asked. No but giving orders its easier than shopping no doubt aunt lily and mother will take me on a summer long shopping trip she answered. Her father chuckled so you guys make up your business and Percy and I will help with anything you need any potions ask Severus funding you don't need to worry charge it to me but I want to be a business partner she said the two nodded yeah of course thanks. Your welcome now I want a business proposal by next week think you can do that you guys can stay here if you want this is my room dray's is next door on the other side is sev's aunt cissa and uncle Lucy is the door after then mothers and fathers across the hall but there are loads of room in the east wing the twins nodded. We should get back we were meant to come find you and we did a lot more remus and Sirius walked in nice room kitten Sirius grinned cause that's not gay she said what do you want Sirius nothing we just came to see you before you left he shrugged. Whatever she drawled walking to her closet and pulling out dray's quidditch shirt and put it on. Malfoy george asked he's my best friend she shrugged and its comfy she said. Tom smiled just a friend he asked. Yes father she answered he shook his head sadly. Well you should get back to school you know how your mother is he said. Yeah ok daddy she smiled yes princess he asked I want a tattoo she said if you don't tell your mother ok he said before walking out the room. The room look on in shock what he is afraid my mother will make him sleep on the couch I mean come on you are spoilt Sirius said. She shrugged I'm his little girl even sev gets what he wants. Good night don't do anything I wouldnt do she smirked at the two before leading the rest out of the room. Sirius shook his head following the out the room and to find a room for himself. He walked into his little brother Regulas he asked. He grinned big brother I heard you were here. Sirius shrugged I seen the error of my way well a fifteen year old girl shoved them under my nose he said. Sounds like my goddaughter Regulas grinned. Sirius shook his head I'm going to get some sleep faking your death is a lot harder than I thought he said. Tell me about it he muttered well good night Sirius your room is down the hall. Thanks he said and walked into his room to find remus already in bed what took you so long talking to Regulas he replied and slid in beside his boyfriend. Summer went as it usually does hermione was dragged from shop to shop while her mother and aunt lily bought little when ended up with a whole knew wardrobe and a new look. A week before term started she went to the burrow hey guys mione fred grinned spinning her around guys she said laughing. Hey mione harry smiled hey harry she said hugging him. So guys I heard you had a joke shop she asked the twins yeah come on he grinned leading her up the stairs. The house looked at george and ginny. The shrugged and followed the two up the stairs quidditch on suggested to the rest of the house they shrugged and followed Ron and harry out side. The four apperated away to diagon ally and walked into the shop verity I want you to meet our business partner hermione fred said to the witch stocking the shelves. Hi she smiled waving hi hermione smiled back and the four walked up the stairs. Can she be trusted ginny asked. George shook his head no the girls nodded and they began to look over the paper work of the business. The girls spent the next week at the twins flat. When they left for hogwarts they sat in the compartment with harry and Ron talking about what they did at the summer. So what did you guys do harry asked hermione and ginny I spent it in France and Italy my mother insisted on shopping then I spent the last week helping fred and george in the shop she shrugged. How do you get to work there Ron pouted. Because hermione is a business partner ginny said opening a book. How harry asked confused. I gave them some idea's for there shop and they made me a business partner that and I own the land the shop sits on she shrugged. What Ron asked. She shrugged my parents are rich and I have a trust fund so I bought some retail and I gave it to twins for a price she smiled. Ron shrugged how rich are you harry asked. My grandparents own several wine making company's in the world she shrugged harry nodded confused as to why she hadn't said anything before. I don't talk about my family I don't really get on with anyone other than my parents she shrugged. Harry nodded and left it at that hey you guys something is up with Dumbledore harry said suddenly why ginny asked. His hand its all black like its burnt. Did you ask him Ron asked . Yeah he said he would tell me when the time is right. Then he probably has a good reason hermione reason. Yeah your right harry said sighing. The train was spent catching up and reading or doing last minute home work due for the next day. The feast was the same as usual hermione and the rest seen his hand hermione scowled for the rest of dinner and nudged ginny who nodded catching draco's eye he nodded who caught cho's eye she nodded after dinner the group made there way to the seventh floor and down into the chamber Snape and her mother joined them why did no one inform me she hissed pacing. We only just found our self's her mother soothed. She sighed what does he want you to do she asked Severus. Me to kill I'm he sighed. You have to your under vow to do so he looked startled I know calm down now he will die at the end of the year this time you actually will kill someone now ways to get them into the castle there is the vanishing cabinet in the r.o.r Draco mused. True you and blaise fix it ginny how are you and harry going she asked fine she shrugged he is still upset over Sirius death but he is ok. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head. The year went on and no one was the wiser at was going on at school. Harry had left for one of his lessons and hermione and ginny put there plan into action they left the common room and ran up to the seventh floor they met Sirius remus lucius James Snape Draco blaise lily Mcgonagall and the left for the tower the got there and waited in the shadows for the headmasters return harry and the headmaster stepped off there brooms harry hide Dumbledore hissed before shoving him in the shadows where he was held by his arms. Snape walked out of the shadows with Sirius and remus harry gasped. Dumbledore backed up what think I was dead nope sorry Sirius grinned pointing his wand at the headmaster Sirius hermione smirked walking towards the three men. Miss Granger leave now albus said. Sorry I cant and you should get my name right its riddle my father is the dark lord your his daughter Severus albus said in shock. what albus did you think i would sell out my father my step mother my baby sister Snape sneered. What I want to know is why you have been trying to kill my son for the past six year asked a red headed woman moving from beside harry. Lily albus asked. Yes me never mind your fake prophecy or the fact that you stole my son from me she hissed. Harry gasped. It was necessary. like it was torturing Alice and frank James hissed from behind harry dad harry asked son he smiled ruffling his hair. Do it Severus Minerva directed Snape uttered the killing curse ending the headmasters life. We should get back to head quarters hermione said you knew this whole time and you didn't tell me harry said. Harry I couldn't I was under vow not to I'm sorry she said looking at her feet. Draco came running in and hermione ran into his waiting arms your ok he soothed she nodded Malfoy harry asked. Come we will explain everything Sirius said to his god son harry nodded and they left. They walked into head quarters and sat down in a sitting room hello harry fred grinned yeah I was wondering when you would join us george grinned. There here harry asked. Lily smiled there is a lot of people here you wouldnt have thought. Mummy Sirius remus asked running into the room Sirius remus potter where is your baby brother and sister lily asked smiling. Mia is in her room sleeping jay is with Natasha he said lily chuckled I want you to meet your big brother harry meet Sirius remus your brother well one of them. I have brothers and sisters he asked. She smiled yeah James grinned. Well lets explain shall we tom said walking into the room. Well hello again harry. Your not going to kill me are you harry asked. No why would I do that tom asked frowning. Just Dumbledore always said you wanted me dead harry answered. That man had better be thankful he is dead Minerva said sitting beside her husband. Professor harry asked in disbelief. It's Minerva I'm you godmother after all she sighed. I'm confused. lets start form the beginning hermione smiled. When your were born Dumbledore made the prophecy about you and dad its fake by the way she said. On the night of halloween it was quiet and albus came into the house and said that tom was on his way and took you when tom came we thought he was going to kill us he just looked confused lily laughed well we talked and tom showed us proof and he made us an offer join him and live longer than albus would have let us we accepted and here we are Sirius and remus thought peter had betrayed them of course that wasn't true tom spoke to him first and convinced him to change over for our safety James smiled at his son. Then Sirius went after peter. peter had to do what he did to save Sirius and him self. Then you were placed with your aunt and your uncle lily said sadly we new you would be safe there for the time being then you went to school and every thing went down hill your powerful harry he wanted you dead so he started setting up traps like the stone then the snake the remus business in third year that triwizard tournament in forth Sirius death hermione planned his death with Sirius I knew as did only the highest people up there mcgonagall smiled at her godson even albus death was orchestrated by hermione tom said proudly. Thanks daddy she smiled. He smiled so what do we do now harry asked. We put the plan into action you ginny hermione and the rest go back to school Minerva will take head me defence and Severus will take potions as usual we will resort everyone into there proper houses as well. Tom said. So you aren't going to kill all the muggleborn's harry asked. No why would I your mother is one and one of the best I would say death eaters but hardly any one had killed anyone snakes and lions females lions males snaked hermione smirked. Tom laughed sound like that muggle game we used to play when you were little tom mused. She smiled yeah well I'm going to bed she said and stood come on harry I will show you your room she said. Harry still dazed nodded and followed his best friend up the stairs and into his bedroom well this is you she smiled night harry she smiled before closing the door softly harry lay down and sighed it gets better ginny smirked from the bathroom ginny harry asked. Hey she smiled and sat down on his bed. Harry your safe your family are here she smiled and kissed him he groaned and deepened the kiss. Along the corridor Draco was sitting on her bed. Mione he smiled as she came in dray she answered and sat beside him. He leaned over her and kissed her before pulling back sorry he said before running out the room she rolled her eyes and got dressed for bed before following him into his room. I'm sorry he said before he looked at her she smirked and closed the door and kissed him he groaned and pulled back mione are you sure he asked she smiled you really are an idiot I have like you for ages didn't you every wonder why I have more of your t-shirts in my closet than you do in here she asked he shook his head I am blind he muttered and kissed her. She pushed him down on the bed and joined him. The next morning she woke up and kissed the chest she was resting on before looking up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy morning he grinned yeah she yawned and decided to go back to sleep. Half an hour later she woke up and the two went down stairs for breakfast they ate breakfast in silence hermione with her head resting on Draco's shoulder so ginny said looking at the two. Yeah Draco answered looking at the paper did you know silencing spells were made for a reason she asked innocently hermione went bright red yeah I did did you and potter he asked. Harry put his head in his hands. The rest of the table were looking at them potter fred said. Its not what it sound like harry mumbled. Really george asked. We had a fight ginny said. The heads went to the other couple were a couple we do what couples do Draco drawled. Finally the rest of the table except harry breathed. What harry asked confused there best friends but you know like the ones that will become a great couple ginny said shrugging. Yoru telling me you and Malfoy have been best friends since school began harry asked hurt since we were babys really harry hermione answered he's my best friend and my boyfriend you Ron and ginny are my friends but your not Draco she said. He nodded I understand he said shrugging. So are we going back to school today hermione asked. The table burst out laughing. What she asked innocently. Nothing babe Draco smiled kissing her softly aww ginny cooed. Hermione went bright red Draco blushed slightly. Draco harry said yeah mate he answered. Hurt her and I will kill you harry said looking at hermione. I wont beside if anything she will hurt me before I can hurt her he smirked. True harry laughed. The rest of the morning was spent getting ready to leave for hogwarts. They apperated to hogwarts and walked in and found the castle was in mourning over there dead headmaster. Harry walked into the great hall and sat with the Slytherin's as mcgonagall sat in the headmaster's chair Snape sat in his usual chair and the dark lord in the defense chair. The rest sat beside harry laughing and joking. Mcgonagall stood up I would like to say a few words about our headmaster she said. The headmaster while a great teacher to those who had the opertunity was a very twisted being I shall let lily and James potter tell you what our beloved headmaster did to harry and them. The whole story came out of what happened back then with the potters and the Longbottom's the whole school was silent thinking about what they had said well hermione said come on Draco were going for a walk she said standing up the blond hairs slytherin prince stood with a smile and kissed her giving them something to talk about before they left the hall. Finally half the slytherins said taking out bags of money and clearing the bet. The other house's didn't know what to do. They walked around the lake marry me Draco asked suddenly. What she asked. Love you I have for a while marry me he asked getting on one knee. She smiled yes she answered. He spun her around and kissed her before they continued around the lake. They were back intime for dinner and hermione was sporting a rather large diamond on her ring finger. They sat down omg pasny screamed grabbing her hand. Everyone looked at the two. Omg ginny squealled jumping up and down. Omg if your like this when you see my engangemnt ring your not getting invited to the wedding hermione laughed. The whole school began talking about the wedding of to two supossed enemys. The ride home was filled with gossip over the two Dumbledore's body was sent to the ministry and Snape's memorys of him having to take the vow were sent as well. There wedding was in august just before term and a good thing as well because if you looked closely at her gown you would see the beginings of a baby bumb. They began classes together and lived together even the new way of testing students was better than the sorting hat that went up in flames when Dumbledore died they tested students before hand and sorted them from there test scores. the students noticed the headmistress's daughters baby bumb in mid october whe she was six months pregnant how they never noticed before was beond everyone really. Everyone had seemed to find there place after it became puplic of what the previous headmaster had done. The wealseys were social outcasts when they told everyone they suported the ways of dumbledore even when half there children were involded with the not so dark lord as everyone called tom he laughed about it but reminded them that there was still evil out there other than me. In january just after Christmas hermione gave birth to a little boy who she names salazar tom draco Malfoy of course he never moved out of the castle until he was eighteen his mother and father went on to take the transfiguration and the defense after graduation. The weasleys what was left of them after they devided died as outcasts the twins married twins while ginny married Theo not not harry potter who married pansy parkinson lily and James kids went to school and lived like royaltly well you would if your god parents were the malfoys and the headmistress and her husband. Severus and blaise began a teacher student affair that led to them marrying after graduation. Hermione sat in her mothers old chair watching as her youngest was eating his dinner. You know who would have thought when we made that pact when we were five Draco said beside her. What pact her father asked. She smirked if we weren't engaged or married by the time we were twenty five we would marry each other she laughed. Tom just shook his head sadly that is sad he said. The whole teachers table was laughing so hard. The studernts raised there eye brows as this was not an unusual thing to see the malfoys and the riddle's laugh at something some one said in the family.


End file.
